Vera Blaize
Owned by YFS. Ye be warned! Info Name: Vera Blaize Gender: Female District: 8 Age: 14 Weapon: Mace, Axe, Tomahawk Appearance: Vera's a small girl, barely standing at 5'3" and weighing slightly above 100 pounds. She's got a defiant look and looks unafraid despite being so small. Her most striking features are her eyes, which seem to pop out more than the rest of her looks. She's got medium length brown hair as well. Strengths/skills: Despite her size, Vera is rather strong, taking down people twice her size at times. Because she's small, she's extremely fast, and can easily outrun a lot of enemies. She also has high stamina, able to fight and run without getting tired for quiet a while. Weakness(es): She's defiant to anyone who thinks they're better than her, and thus so is quick to make enemies. She also has trouble climbing trees, as her district lacks them completely. Her reckless attitude is also a problem as she may get herself into too much danger for her to handle alone. Personality: Vera is a hotheaded and aggressive girl, constantly on the attack. She's loud and proud, and isn't afraid to knock anyone down who disagrees with her. She's very defiant, not bowing down to ANYONE who she sees as arrogant, and will not back down from fights even if the odds are greatly against her. She isn't afraid to make enemies, normally being very hateful to those who wrong her in anyway. However, she will noticeably tone down when she finds someone she likes, and will think a little more carefully in there presence. A good ally who can control her hot temper is probably best for her in many ways, probably able to keep her out of danger. However, she's always ready to fight someone no matter who she's with, and will always want to attack tributes who threaten her or her friends in verbal or physical ways. Her flaw of persona is her extreme recklessness, she'll often go headfirst into the fray without any thought about it, into situations to dangerous for her to handle. Overall, Vera is a hotheaded and defiant girl, who'll cool down in the company of allies she likes, but will always be just a little reckless. Backstory/History: Vera was born into District 8 to a poor family who barely got along by stealing, and things didn't shape up to well. Forced to steal to survive, Vera started to grow a strong hatred for the rich who often laughed at the poor as they walked by. She began to hate people who thought they were better, and soon grew very defiant. At age 6 she attended a school to attempt and get back at the rich who taunted her family. She was determined to grow smart and get a well paying job so she could bring up her status in society. It was at age 9 when people began to mess with her. "Look it's Vera! She's so poor she can't afford one door!" they always said. Vera attempted to ignore the mean jabs at her wealth, but soon it grew to much, and she had her first aggressive assault. A girl named Suzie, who towered over the small Vera, pushed her to the ground and took what little money she had. Vera snapped, and lept upon the large Suzie, bringing her to the ground in a tight choke-hold. She would've killed Suzie had not teachers intervened and permanently expelled her from the school. Fed up with authority, Vera began to mug her former schoolmates, taking money from them or threatening to do what she had done to Suzie. Soon the girls' parents became involved and ordered Peacekeepers to intervene. They drug 9 year old Vera to a juvenille correction facility. Seperated from her family, Vera didn't cry or grieve or get depressed. She just got more pissed and aggrivated. She attempted to escape numerous times, but would always get caught in the end. It was at age 12 she succeeded. Small enough to fit through the air vents, she escaped the facility and ran home to her family. However, they were not there, and Vera, assuming the worst, finally broke down. "I hate rich people! I hate how they think they're better than us. I hate the capitol, I HATE THEM!" she screamed while in tears, her words fading into the cold District 8 air. Everything taken from her, Vera decided to take revenge. She broke into the mayor's home, stealing everything of value that he had. She quickly sold it to the black market, and covered her tracks. Having been the richest she'd ever had, Vera actually calmed down for a few days, in marvel about the wages she'd garnered. She could afford food, drink, clothing, and even a crude shelter. Thinks were starting to liven up for her, until she turned 14. The reapings came around the corner, and little Vera was reaped. She was angered, and was defiant and rude to the escort, mad that she was picked. She blamed the Capitol for their ways of ruining people, and was ready to kill. Interview Angle: Be aggressive and unafraid and to say exactly what she thinks. Bloodbath Strategy: Charge in weapons swinging if alone, and listening to her allies plans if in an alliance. Games Strategy: Keep to herself until tributes threaten her then attempt to take them down if alone, keep with allies until the end if in an alliance. Token: A silver ring. Height: 5'3" Fears: Falling from high places. Alliance: Depends Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 8 Category:14 year olds Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes